


Pleasure Doing Business

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Bitch Bill, Consider it done, Dom!Dipper, I had to write them in these roles at least once in my life, It's really just porn, M/M, To all those craving plot go home, i dunno lol, you shan't find what you're looking for here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Before we begin this..."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Being with a demon sure has its perks.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"What's in it for me?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>His constant need to make a deal out of everything isn't one of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Doing Business

"Before we begin this..."  
Being with a demon sure has its perks.  
"What's in it for me?"  
His constant need to make a deal out of everything isn't one of them.  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"  
His annoyed tone drew an amused chuckle from the blonde, who in response rocked his hips into the younger man's, one hand tangled in hazel locks, the fingers of the other lazily dragging across the human's bare chest, leaving thin, red lines.  
"That can't be all, now, can it?"  
It was bad enough when Dipper was the one to initiate intercourse. When Bill felt like doing it, there was no problem, but god forbid the young man tried something. Even worse when he was the one assuming the position on top.  
Taking turns was a normal occurence for them, but the constant negotiations really killed the mood for Dipper. This was the third time this week the demon had begun trying to quit pro quo his position on the bottom and so far, Dipper had always decided not to compromise and instead walked away, tent in his boxers and a disappointed frown on his face. Glancing back over his shoulder revealed that Bill was just as unhappy with the turn of events as the boy was, since his constant attempts at turning pleasure into business more often than not left him with neither.  
"I don't know what kind of game this is to you, Bill." The boy began and had to force himself to bite back the smile the demon's widened eye drew from him. "But I'm not gonna play along." With that, he rolled off the being beneath him. At least he tried to, but the bronze fingers wrapping themselves around his biceps held him in place. He quirked an eyebrow at the demon's needy expression.  
"C'mon, kid, you give me something and I give you something." He attempted to save his dignity. But he was cracking.  
Finally.  
"I have a better idea." The boy began. He leaned in to seal the deal-seeking lips with his, relishing at the desperate response it drew from the demon. It only grew needier when he wrapped his fingers around the other's throbbing appendage and began to pump it with short, quick motions that had Bill pour muffled moans into the connection. But the second Dipper broke it, lips now tracing the demon's jawbone and neck to nuzzle into the crook of it, his partner piped up again, albeit in a shaky voice.  
"W-Well? You better got something g-good."  
The brunette raised his head to stare the squirming other dead in the eye. "Why? Why do you always have to try and turn everything into a bargain? Isn't this enough as it is?"  
Bill opened his mouth to reply something, but it was either the haze of lust fogging his mind or he legitimately couldn't think of a good response, but he remained silent. Mouth agape, dilated pupil locked on the other, he looked so desperate.  
Dipper sighed as he put his over the other's mouth, not forcefully, just enough to keep him from speaking. A small smile crept on his face when the demon pecked a soft kiss into his palm.  
"You want this. Right?" He added the question, just to make sure. He felt teeth baring against his hand, but Bill nodded his head.  
The brunette trailed his other hand down his partner's side, spread his legs, bit back a smile at how readily hips were tilted upward at his touch. He positioned himself. Felt the demon shiver.  
"We both want this." Dipper began pecking soft kisses to Bill's collarbone, felt hot breath hitch against his palm. "So why don't we just enjoy ourselves?" Kisses turned into nips. "And you shut up." Turned into bites.  
And he plunged in.  
It was always so weird, fucking Bill. Knowing that the man whining and squirming and arching into his touch so desperately was actually a demon, powerful enough to rip the very fabric of reality apart, yet here he was, ready to beg, if he could only open his mouth without demanding a favor be done. It was intoxicating, really. Dipper always tried not to think about it too much, lest he wanted to feel drunk on the power he was currently holding. Having one of the multiverse's strongest creatures under his thumb, under his body, trembling, panting his name into his wet palm, seeing those yellow eyes roll back in breathless ecstasy, feeling hips buck weakly into his...  
He pulled his hand back just in time to relish the soft whining noise Bill usually made when he came. Music to his ears. The boy grinned, scraped his stubby nails along his lover's hips to leave a few marks, like he knew Bill liked. The demon wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, his heaving chest suggesting that he was fortunately still not caught up on oxygen to propose yet another ludicrous deal and brought their faces close enough for Dipper to feel the short bursts of hot breath on his skin. But the boy denied him the kiss, slammed him down and greedily drank the demon's perplexion in. He allowed himself to wallow in the feeling of having power over the powerful before his very own release kicked in. Only then did he allow himself to fall against the other and for Bill to hungrily take his lips.  
He was going to pay for his transgressions later.


End file.
